


W:FFaFP Ch.26 Deleted Scene

by SpyroForLife



Series: W:FFaFP Fics [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Begging, Body Worship, Hand Jobs, M/M, NSFW, Nipple Play, One-Shot, Triangle Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyroForLife/pseuds/SpyroForLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of Chapter 26 of War: For Fun and For Profit that was cut out because it didn't seem entirely necessary to the flow of the story. So here it is in standalone glory. Bill may not have a human host yet, but that doesn't mean he can't have some fun with his partner. This is short and sweet and I hope you enjoy. :></p>
            </blockquote>





	W:FFaFP Ch.26 Deleted Scene

From Dipper's neck, Bill lowered his hands, and then ran fingers across his chest. Curious and respectful. “Do you like being touched here?” One thumb hovered near a nipple.

Dipper nodded. “Yeah.”

Bill brushed over it, and Dipper bit his lip, sighing out through his nose. Encouraged, Bill played with the other. The human let out an audible moan, hands setting on the bed as he leaned back and pushed his chest into the touch.

It felt better than when Pavonis touched him. The static of Bill’s form sent pleasure coursing down his spine, and he wanted more.

Focused now, Bill watched the way Dipper responded to his touches very carefully. Learning, memorizing. He moved his hands away, continuing his exploration down. He figured out where the human was ticklish. He took care not to put too much pressure on the ribs that had been cracked a while back, though they should be healed by now.

Delicate fingers slid across a toned abdomen, down to defined hip bones. Bill stroked down his happy trail, stopping at the waistband of his underwear and lowering his eye further.

Dipper was noticeably turned on, legs trembling and a tent in his boxers. He let out a shaky laugh when he saw Bill looking.

“Well uh, that was fast,” he commented, suddenly bashful.

“Obviously you’re very attracted to me,” Bill observed. “So it doesn’t take much attention from me to turn you on. You may also have a bit of a body worship kink. Good to know.” He grasped the hem of Dipper’s boxers. “May I?”

Dipper nodded, and Bill tugged them off. He slid them all the way off, setting them aside and then admiring the curve of Dipper’s erection, already beginning to stand. Then he wrapped his fingers around it, pressing his palm to the firm flesh and stroking.

“Nngh…” Dipper leaned his head back, arms shaking. Bill’s hand felt every bit as good as he would have hoped. The static sent tingles down his length and through his body, along with a wave of heat. It felt incredible.

Bill explored curiously, but was soon grasping more confidently as he worked, paying special attention to the tip, stroking down and under the head before sliding down. Fingers rubbed into the base, twisting just a bit, and running back up.

“Lay down,” Bill directed.

Dipper obeyed with no question, flopping back and sinking his fingers into the covers. Bill kept pumping, but his other hand moved down, feeling along the sensitive skin of Dipper’s balls.

“A-aah, Bill…” Dipper rolled his hips forward, squeezing his eyes shut. His edge was coming fast, this was so much more intense than he would have expected, maybe Bill was using magic. Or maybe it was just how much he loved him making it better.

“Relax and enjoy, love. Spread your legs a little more, there you go… You’re so hard, oh you are dripping. You’re so into this, huh?”

“Clearly,” Dipper huffed.

“Well you’re so responsive, figuring you out is a piece of cake! You’re tense, you’re getting close, aren’t you?”

Dipper was feeling hot, tension coiled tight in his gut, he was squirming and aching with the need to release. “Yes,” he agreed.

“I can tell. Why don’t you ask me nicely if you can finish?”

“What?” Dipper managed a laugh. “Why would I need to ask, I can just do it.” He was already breathing more shallowly, muscles clenching as he lifted his back, this was it...

“Oh, can you?” Bill’s motions on his dick slowed, his grip loosening. Dipper whined and bucked, but the friction wasn’t enough.

“Oh you asshole,” he said.

“I’m waiting,” Bill sang.

Dipper groaned, but it was starting to hurt now, and those teasing touches of Bill’s hand just weren’t enough. “Bill, please…”

“That’s better.” Bill squeezed again, stroking quickly. Dipper moaned and pressed his head back into the pillow. He kept pleading, begging to be allowed to come, using every term of address for the other that he figured might please him. Cipher, sir, and most rewarding of all, Master. At the last one, Bill finally rolled his palm just right over Dipper’s tip, and the human came undone.

The following orgasm was the most satisfying he’s ever had, and he called out his partner’s name as he finished, hips twitching. His chest heaved, and he opened his eyes, though his vision was still blurry. The pleasure faded into a warm afterglow, and he smiled lazily as his muscles unwound, just laying there and staring up at the ceiling.

Bill let go of him and wiped away the cum, then floated down to settle on the bed next to Dipper’s shoulder, leaning over him. “Have fun?”

Dipper nodded. “Mhmm.”

“Good. So you should have no problem getting to sleep. I already set an alarm on your phone, get up when it goes off, take a shower, and get ready. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Good.” Bill ruffled his hair, tossed his underwear onto his stomach, and floated away.

“I love you,” Dipper called after him.

“I love you too. Get some sleep.”

“Yes, sir!” Dipper lifted his hips, tugging his underwear back on. Bill had been nice enough to completely vanish the cum from his skin. All he had to worry about was sweat, and that washed out of things fairly easily.

He rolled onto his side and got under the covers, sighing out happily. That had been great. He was definitely doing that again.


End file.
